


How Do I Say I Think You're My Son

by TripleEbayBEE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Baby Toby Smith | Tubbo, DadSchlatt, Deer!Tubbo, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hybrid AU, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Parent AU, President Schlatt, Ram Jschlatt, Teen Pregnancy, dad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEbayBEE/pseuds/TripleEbayBEE
Summary: During his Presidency JSchlatt makes a few discoveries about Tubbo.AKA Dadschlatt But with Deer!Tubbo because Deer!Tubbo supremacy.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 623





	1. Lets Not Talk About It.

Being the President is kinda shit. While Schlatt may be used to long hours combing over documents, the occasional appearance for publicity, and the general soul crushing stress of needing everything to be absolutely perfect so the whole world doesn’t fall apart, he supposed that there might be a few good things about it too. The power was intoxicating. Almost more so than the way too fancy liquor and cigars he could now afford regularly. And that wasn’t the only thing he could afford, he now had a wardrobe that consisted of more than a suit and a sweater, a lavish bedroom in a house that he owned (even if it was rarely used), he got to buy all the unnecessary trinkets he wanted. Well he never did, old habits die hard. But that was really the only upside to the whole ‘President/Emperor of Manburg’

Well… his cabinet was also an upside. Quackity, his Vice President, was a fine piece of ass. Not to mention his other qualities. He was someone Schlatt trusted. Quackity and Schlatt just got each other. They had only known each other for a few months but Schlatt knew how Quackity would laugh at all his jokes before he said them, and how the man had exactly 27 identical beanies. They often found themselves sitting and talking for hours in the presidential office, paperwork long forgotten between gentle laughs and corny jokes. 

Fundy and Schlatt didn’t talk as much. They weren’t fighting for each other's attention like he and Quackity always were. Schlatt was content to sit and listen to the Fox man. He was very expressive. While he rambled about his dates with Dream, or treasure planet, or whatever had grabbed his attention, his tail would twitch and his ears constantly swiveled. He was also known for occasionally throwing things on accident when his hand gestures became too erratic. There were more than a few pens still stuck in the ceiling. 

Tubbo… well Tubbo was quiet. He had a tendency to run himself ragged between his official duties and his personal projects. He was shaping up to be quite the workaholic. And Schlatt could relate. Schlatt could relate to a lot about Tubbo. From the workaholic nature, to the need for calm in a server hellbent on chaos, even the little hand gestures, ticks, and tells. They had so much in common.

And it definitely didn’t stop at physical. Multiple times Schlatt had been assumed to be Tubbo's father. Which was a little awkward, because they seemed to be the only two who really didn’t notice the similarities. Sure, Schlatt could see that their hair was the same color and the face shape was pretty similar but not that much, most couldn’t even tell under all Schlatt’s facial hair anyways. It was the legs. Schlatt wasn’t that dumb to assume it wasn’t. They both had two toed hoofed animals legs. But Schlatt was a ram and tubbo wasn’t. Well maybe Tubbo wasn’t, the ears weren’t the same, Schlatt’s being much floppyer, and Tubbo would have had at least nubs for horns at his age. So Tubbo couldn’t be a ram and therefore not Schlatt’s son. Or that’s what Schlatt thought, before he noticed little brown velvety nubs poking out of Tubbo’s forehead. 

Schlatt felt his whole world tilt when he noticed it as the kid entered his office, documents in hand, already explaining their importance. Schlatt couldn’t figure out which thought to think first, so he just sat there for a moment until Tubbo shot him a strange look. His teeth clacked rather loudly in the awkward silence. 

“Tubbo! Do you have horns growing in? Finally hit puberty then, eh kid?” God why did he say that, Schlatt preferred his speakers written out by someone with a little more competence.

“What?... oh! No, no, these are antlers. I’m a deer hybrid and they’ve been growing every year for a while now. Normally I end up breaking then before they fall off naturally, but yeah not horns.” Tubbo’s smile stretched awkwardly around the words, like it was a private topic. “But, yes! Puberty. Done.”

“Oh…” Schlatt shifted back in his chair. Tubbo straightened the papers in his hands, “why don’t you grow them out this year? Instead of breaking them” 

“Well the first couple years I would break them when Tommy and I got a little rough. Phil eventually just had me sand them down so I wouldn’t be all lopsided.”

Schlatt took a second to ponder that. It sounded reasonable, if not a little bad for the antlers health. Although Schlatt did occasionally file his horns so they wouldn’t be sharp enough to rip his shirts. Admittedly Schlatt didn’t know a whole lot about deer hybrids, not that he knew a lot about ram hybrids either. Side effect of never meeting another ram hybrid. Well Schlatt knew a thing or two about a deer hybrid he dated in high school. There had been a few deer where he had graduated but they were all does so he never really asked about antlers. The only buck he had ever known was just a little fawn. His little fawn. He had been far too young for antlers back then but he had been so cute with his little fawn spots and bumble bee plush. Schlatt has always regretted giving that kid up but he knew it was for the best. He had been on his own and far too young. That kid would probably be about Tubbo’s age now and Schlatt did seem to remember giving his little fawn to a man named Phil… holy shit. No that can’t be right. Schlatt’s kid was so small. And his name was Toby. And he was supposed to be safe! Not fighting in a war for his best friend. 

“Well…” Tubbo cleared his throat, “I do still need your signature on these papers.” 

“You should grow them out!” Schlatt stood up from his chair and snatched the documents out of Tubbo’s hands with a little too much force. 

“Ahh, I don’t think they are gonna look as cool as you think.” He sheepishly chuckled. 

Schlatt pushed his lips together. Did Tubbo think his horns were cool. Baby Toby had often grabbed onto them when he wasn’t paying attention. Even his first word was ‘horns’ and when he first started learning English he called Schlatt ‘Horny man’ or just ‘horny’ much to his fathers embarrassment. Fucking toddlers.

“I think they will look badass,” Schlatt’s hand ruffled Tubbo’s hair affectionately. When did he get so close to his son? Fuck this was really his kid. Numbly, Schlatt watched Tubbo laugh as he exited the office. How had he never noticed? He dumbly looked down at the dull documents in his hands, some forgein policy bullshit. But, there enough, in a familiar scribble. Toby.


	2. A Sad Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt panics and goes to his best friend. Quackity isn’t quite sure what to make of an emotional Schlatt

Quackity didn’t know a ton about the President. Not for a lack of trying but Schlatt just tended to keep important things to himself. That’s the reason Quackity chose about how seeing the intimidating and all powerful emperor of Manberg slam open the office door, hair and suit rumpled, made him feel. The shock was from that. Not that Schlatt had nearly shouted ‘I think tubbo is my long lost kid!’ Well all in all, that’s a lot to take in. 

“Shit, Quack, I fit. Know what to do! Like do I tell him? Am I even right? Does he want a father in his life again? I just don’t know… I miss my son.” Schlatt’s eyes were on the verge of overflowing with a frantic uncertainty. It was quite shocking to see him anything other than the smooth, confident, and powerful man Quackity admired. Those blazing orange goat eyes didn’t look right pleading for help. 

Quackity sprung into action. Quickly shuffling over to Schlatt, guiding his shaking (presidents shouldn’t shake) form. 

“Well if you keep yelling about it they might hear you.” He frowned sharply as he watched Schlatt fumble over to the couch situated in the corner of the room and poured himself a drink that Quackity didn’t even realize was in his office. Sympathetic hands pulled the glass from Schlatt’s. 

“I’d rather you tell me this story sober.” Schlatt nodded. He at least owed him that. 

Kids make dumb decisions. Especially kids in high school with little to no supervision. That’s how Schlatt ended up getting his girlfriend pregnant at 16 (and a half). She was a pretty dame with a fire in her eyes like no other. She preferred to sit and watch. Waiting for the perfect moments to say her piece. She didn’t like repeating herself. So when she said she didn’t want to stay together or even to just keep the kid Schlatt had no choice but to beg. If you asked him then he would say he didn’t know why he wanted to keep the kid so bad. He didn’t have his own house or family willing to help. All he had at any given time was around 20 bucks and a barely working car. Now he still wouldn’t be able to really tell you why he needed that kid. But if he had to gander a guess he might, just possibly, say, he wanted a family. And he knew that kid didn’t deserve to get shuffled around from home to home like he had. 

Schlatt loved that kid. He knew it the moment he realized there was a tiny group of cells sitting in his girlfriend's stomach. He never loved anything so much it moved him to tears but damn did he bawl like a baby when the doctors finally let him hold his newborn. If you had asked him why he was crying he probably would have claimed it was because his girlfriend had just officially become his ex. That and she shouted some very mean things during the whole birthing process. 

His Ex’s aunt was a Godsend as far as Schlatt was considered. He had met the women at the baby shower where she had sat next to him and began ranting about how ‘that girl didn’t deserve that kid’ and ‘that dumb boy should have never knocked her up’ Schlatt had chuckled awkwardly and she was mortified when she realized he was, in fact, the dumb boy. She didn’t apologize, though. Schlatt found that oddly comforting and soon found himself confiding in her. Everything from his fear of being a bad father to how tired he was now that he was working several different jobs and still in high school to how Toby’s mom didn’t even want him. Her aunt soon offered him a place to stay after he graduated and offered to babysit the kid as much as he needed. She claimed he needed to at least finish high school. 

He moved in the day Toby came home. Toby’s great Aunt (who insisted everyone called her Aunty) owned a small ratty apartment complex. Schlatt was given a two bedroom for about half the price of a studio apartment. Schlatt was forever grateful to Aunty. Thanks to her he managed to graduate high school and leave out the best three years of his life with his son. 

Toby was a good kid. He always knew when his dad needed a hug, even if he didn’t always get when dad needed to sleep. Schlatt was 20 now and while he insisted on paying the full amount in rent after he graduated, if he came up short every couple of months it wasn’t complained about too much. He wanted better for his son. His son deserved better. His little bumble bee, still fumbling around their little home. His fawn spots were starting to fade and his hair was getting darker. Aunty mentioned that he was looking more and more like Schlatt. Boy, did that make his heart ache. His little boy who just made silent grabby hands at things he wanted and hated any green foods despite loving the color was starting to grow up. Schlatt didn’t know how he would handle taking the toddler to school in a few years. His little buck boy with big brown eyes that always knew just how to look at him to get anything he wanted deserved the world. And Schlatt simply couldn’t give it to him. 

Schlatt worked long hours moving stupidly heavy boxes in a warehouse. It didn’t pay too well but it did offer some insurance for him and his boy which had come in handy a few times when the kid picked up a fever. Still though, Schlatt spent many hours scouting over how to wring the most out of ever little paycheck. He already had a college savings set up for his little Toby even if he often had to resort to taking money from it. He just couldn’t help but feel he should do more. That’s how he found himself in debt to some shady people. He thought he had that game. He normally didn’t gamble very much money but they had gotten a few too many drinks in him and he fucked up. 

When Schlatt told them he couldn’t pay they hadn’t been as angry as he thought they would have. They just pushed a metal tag into his ear and gave him a few jobs to earn back the money he owned them. 

Schlatt quickly fucked it up. He hadn’t noticed the cop following him and he didn’t mean to get the guy arrested while he escaped back into the safety of his apartment. And he definitely didn’t mean for Aunty to recognize him from a police sketch on the news. Boy was she not happy. She screamed and screamed and didn’t stop even when Toby started crying. And to cut a long story short they were homeless. And Schlatt had fucked it up. 

And so the next couple of months was spent bouncing between motels and what few friends couches he could manage to convince him to stay the night. But he lost his job and now most of his friends. Toby became uncomfortably good at sleeping in a car. Schlatt hated it. God, why did he have to get greedy and fuck up his perfectly good life. 

He now struggled to find enough to feed Toby and with the police and the people he still owed money breathing down his neck, something had to give. That’s how he ended up calling Wilbur. He knew the kid also knocked up a girl in high school and had been through the system but, unlike Schlatt, had come out with a very loving father. Schlatt didn’t tell him much. Wilbur was easy to get started talking so the ram just let him ramble. When he mentioned his dad picking up a new young boy around Toby’s age Schlatt thought, ‘what’s the harm in one more for them?’ He might have been a little drunk. But either way his little bumblebee was sat in a box on Philza Minecraft’s porch with all the important documents and a very messy note. 

He was safe. 

That was often the only thought that helped Schlatt sleep at night. 

“Shit,” Quackity sat back on the couch trying to take in the word vomiting that spilled from Schlatt’s lips, “you really think that Tubbo is…” he almost couldn’t say it. It made too much sense though. Tubbo’s stories of growing up with Tommy and Wilbur and how he had been found in a box. It all made too much sense. It almost felt sickening. 

“What do I do if he is?” Now Quackity had never thought of President Schlatt as small, even if he wasn’t a particularly tall dude, but this wasn’t President Schlatt. This was just Schlatt. This was a vulnerable man seeking comfort in one of his few friends. 

“I think you should tell him,” Quackity was really at a loss, “I mean- you were so happy when you found out you and Puffy were related! He might just be the same.”

“I didn’t kick Puffy’s best friend out of the country they built.”

“Well, I don’t think he still blames you-“

“Of Course he still blames me! I see the way he flinches when I walk by. He hates me, Quackity!” Stunned at the outburst, Quackity just watched as Schlatt began pacing. 

“I think he deserves to at least know. He can decide how he feels after.” 

“What do I do when he tells me he hates me?” Schlatt’s voice is small in a way that is so forgien to the commanding voice he is used to. God why can’t he just fix this. 

“That’s an if, not a when.” Quackity says enveloping Schlatt in a warm hug. Schlatt shakes in the hold, desperate to keep any little bit of his powerful image intact. He quickly gives up. 

“Gracias, mi amor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I probably should have read even a little bit of this but fuck it. I used Tubbo’s real name (Toby) to help tell the difference between what was and wasn’t a flashback but I’m totally cool which changing it if it wasn’t a pogchamp move. Again tho fuck it, it’s like 1 am and I have work at 9:30


	3. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt goes to tel Tubbo the big news.

It took Schlatt an embarrassingly long time to build up the courage to talk to Tubbo about it. It’s not like he was scared or anything. And it definitely not the dumb eyes Quackity would look at him with during their cabinet meetings. The fucking stupidly big irises swimming with stupid fucking knowledge and whatever emotions Quackity didn’t want to say. It definitely didn’t make Schlatt want to tear off his own horns. 

If Schlatt’s new found courage was related to anything, it might just be the side hug. Schlatt may or may not have been staring sadly at Tubbo walking away from a meeting. Schlatt may or may not have let out a long wistful sigh that got the attention of Fundy and Quackity. Fundy might have been a little confused but brushed it off quickly. Quackity might have don’t the same. Or he had let out a similar sign and wrapped his arm gently around Schlatt’s shoulder. Neither of them would say anything about the way Schlatt leaned into the pillar of support. 

“Hey there, Tubbo… Tubs… Tub bub?” No, Schlatt knew he must look crazy saying stupid things to himself but he needed to figure out just what to say. He liked to plan out as many things as he could. Tubbo did too. They often planned together. 

“Hello, Secretary of State, Toby, there is something I feel we should discuss.” No, God no. He wasn’t firing the kid. 

“Hey there, Tubby bubby!” Fuck no! Too casual. And weird. 

“Hi Bumblebee-“ Schlatt slapped his hand over his mouth. What the Fuck was that! No. Tubbo might deserve to know Schlatt was his father. God knows Schlatt would love to meet his old man (even if just to kick his teeth in). Tubbo got to decide if Schlatt got to be his dad. There was a difference. 

Fuck, Schlatt had made it to Tubbo’s office. Okay, okay, he could do this. He just had to take a deep breath and talk. Be sensitive but not too sensitive. Easy, right?

“I think I want to file them down this year. Keep them shorter.” Was Tubbo talking about his antlers. But Schlatt has told him to keep them this year. No, Tubbo was nearly an adult he could make his own decisions. God, his little baby boy was nearly a man. 

“File what down?” Was that… Tommy-fucking-innit. No surely not. Surely not. Tubbo wouldn’t bring a fugitive into the whitehouse. Not so freely. Not so casually. His son wasn’t a traitor. 

“My antlers, idiot.”

“Oh, why though, you know I think they look cool.” Fuck yeah! They would look cool. Maybe Tommy had a good head on his shoulders. 

“I think I look too much like Schlatt,” the ram held his breath. 

“That bitch! He don’t got nothing on you, Tubbo!” Then again, maybe not. 

“It's just people keep mistaking me for his son. And now with everyone is asking if I have horns they are just gonna assume more.”

“People are asking you if your Schlatt’s kid? You guys can’t be related! He is a major dickhead and you're not!”

“I know, I know. It is kinda dumb… I just don’t want people to compare me to that tyrant anymore.”

Schlatt didn’t know when he had leaned against a wall. He didn’t know when he had sat down. And he definitely didn’t know when he started crying. Tyrant? Was he really a Tyrant? Sure he might have gone a little overboard during his inauguration speech but come on. No one would have listened to him otherwise. They all like to sit and cry out ‘we keep things fair in democracy!’ But Schlatt fucking knew better. 

No one expected him to win. It was obvious, not just from listening to people on the street but the complete silence when his name was announced. Or maybe how people blamed it on George for sleeping in. Like fuck dude. The people were all too busy sucking off their ‘oh so great’ hero that they couldn’t see him for what he was. Unstable. Schlatt could see it in his eyes. Wilbur looked at everyone like they were pigs going to slaughter. Or soldiers going to war. Like who sends 16 year olds to war. Schlatt was fucking right to exile them. If he didn’t his Presidential title wouldn’t matter. The people would follow Wilbur. And Wilbur would send them to their graves. 

Tommy was just the same. Maybe he didn’t look at people like an old lady looks at sudoku books but he looked at Wilbur like the man hung the stars. That kid wouldn’t let people die for him but he could sure talk them into killing for him. Schlatt is not a tyrant for not tolerating that behavior. 

Or was he. 

He couldn’t find it in him to care. 

If Tubbo didn’t want people to think they were related then Schlatt would make sure people had no doubts in their minds. 

Schlatt uselessly wiped at the hot tears rolling down his face before standing up and fixing his suit. He had to get ready for a festival. 

God, he needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot shorter. Mostly cause I didn’t feel like I needed to spell everything out for you. I’m honestly surprised I finished this as I don’t not do such things but Deer!Tubbo supremacy is a hill I am prepared and willing to die on. Like fuck I think I might did my own grave on this fucking hill.

**Author's Note:**

> My dog and I shared a bag of popcorn while making this. Yes Deer!Tubbo supremacy. Yes I am willing to die alone on this hill. I just think he is neat your honor. I did absolutely no proofreading as I do not give a single shit. I’ll take it down if peeps get uncomfy... obviously. I wrote this only for Deer!Tubbo so if you take something else from this, that’s your problem.


End file.
